Kiss cam 接吻游戏
by fanxisca
Summary: Harry去观看年度最盛大的魁地奇比赛，结果发现他的邻座是…Draco。原作者ravenclawpride，译者fanxisca。


授权：

Hi fanxisca,

Thank you so much for your message. I'm really flattered!  
I would love it if you translated 'Kiss Cam'.  
Would you be able to send me the link to the translated story when it's posted?  
Thanks!  
-ravenclawpride

Ron抱怨着，"Gin，拜托告诉我你不是真的想这么做。"

"为什么不呢？"Ginny回答他，在桌后的转椅上转了过来看着他，"只是开个玩笑。你知道现在我和Harry处的还不错。"

"所以这不是什么扭曲的报复啦？"Ron怀疑的问，抱起胳膊。

Ginny翻翻眼睛又转了回去，拿起一根羽毛笔，"不是。"

"我觉得这是个好主意。"George高声说。

Ron黑着脸瞪了他一眼，"对你来说。这就是你教她的！"

"嘿，你能给我搞到有这么好视野的位置吗…这么近？"George问，转身去看窗外巨大的魁地奇球场。

"George，我会在VIP包厢给你留一个位置的。"Ginny头都没抬的说，"你要把它拍下来，然后把照片寄给预言家日报。"

George耸耸肩。

"Gin，求你了。Harry是我最好的朋友，我不能让你在整个巫师世界的面前羞辱他！"Ron试图说服Ginny。

"哦，Ron，别说了。这完全是没有恶意的！到时候你看见就知道了。"Ginny站起来，抓过她的手包，"算了，我以为你俩是来叫我出去吃午餐的。走吧。"

"只是…你确定我不是Harry在一个包间里，对吧。"Ron认命的说，在Ginny离开她的办公室的时候，"没人想在那么近的地方看那个。"

**预言家日报****-****魁地奇专栏******

**2003****年****11****月****18****日 星期二******

**飞箭与黄蜂将争夺联赛冠军******

**Zacharias Smith****报道**__

_今年的全英魁地奇联赛杯决赛将在老对手，阿波比飞箭队与温布恩黄蜂队，之间进行。周五在__Harry Potter__魁地奇球场进行的这场比赛将吸引来自全球的超过十五万球迷观赛。这是一百年来飞箭队和黄蜂队首次在联赛杯的决赛中相遇。___

_这也是这个球场自建成以来首次迎来如此盛大的赛事。目前这个以战争英雄__Harry Potter__命名的球场可以容纳十五万观众，拥有钛制球栏和两个高清宽屏的大屏幕【__F__：__bug__已改，感谢繁星似尘亲__=v=__】。自从引进麻瓜的新鲜小把戏'__kiss-cam'__【注__1__】之后，这个球馆的魁地奇比赛就更受大家欢迎了。在开赛前或者是'暂停'时间里，一架被施过魔法的摄像机会绕场移动，在观众中寻找__CP__，当他们出现在大屏幕上的时候，人们就会怂恿他们接吻。这个概念是由体育馆的项目经理，__Ginevra Weasley__引进的。__Weasley__小姐也是在比赛中控制摄像机的人。___

"_这场比赛毫无疑问是一年中最盛大的一次，能成为主办方我们很兴奋。飞箭队和黄蜂队这个赛季都表现的很棒，所以我确定这场比赛绝对有看头。"__Weasley__小姐说。___

_阿波比飞箭队队长__Roger Davies__的采访详见__50__页。_

"Omniculars【注2】！把你的Omniculars拿过来！"

"甘草魔棒！多味豆！巧克力蛙！快来这儿买你的零食吧！"

Harry站在魁地奇球场的外面，等着Ron的到来。他瞥了一眼入口，那上面有个巨大的标牌写着'Harry Potter魁地奇球场'。Harry对着它做了个鬼脸。刚建成的时候是kinsley建议的，而Harry则竭尽全力的抗拒。不过，等他得到每场比赛的免费VIP票还有魁地奇周刊的免费订阅后，他最终陷落了。

Harry看到Ron从人群中跑出来，他穿着一件可怕的黑黄条纹女士套头衫，搭配了一顶针织小帽【F：黄蜂的样子==】。Harry自己则戴着一条淡蓝色刺有银箭的围巾，穿着一件飞箭队的运动衫。他们支持两只不同的队伍本身就是他们之间这场大对决的原因之一。

"看看时间，Ron。"Harry等Ron靠近后向他抱怨。

"对不起，对不起。"Ron上气不接下气的说，"我刚等George找他该死的帽子来着。"

George出现了。很难不注意到他，因为他正摆弄着的那顶巨大的黑黄条纹礼帽，在那上面有一只超大的毛茸茸的黄蜂，正发出可怕地嗡嗡声。

"George，真他妈的可怕。"Harry评论。

"如果飞箭队输了你敢不敢在回家路上戴着它。"George邪恶的笑了一下。

"成交。"

"好了，好了，进去吧。"Ron说，拖着他们两个来到入口。

刚刚进去，他们就分开去找自己的座位了-Ron和George在另一个包间里-并约好比赛结束后再见。Harry，在几乎参加了每一场在这里进行的比赛后，对这个球场十分熟悉的他，轻松地找到了VIP一号包间。他推开门走了进去，迎上了兴奋的观众们已经按捺不住激动所发出的怒吼声中。空气中的活力令人难以置信。看了看那个巨大的球场，Harry可以清晰的看出两队球迷的巨大差异。一半的人穿着淡蓝色和银色，而另一半则裹在黄色和黑色里。他向上瞥了一眼天空，万里无云的蓝天。理想状况。

Harry感觉到他的激情正在萌芽。他喜欢参加魁地奇比赛，这一次要面对的更是一个极棒的比赛。他走下楼梯，在第一排找到了他的座位。

_好的，他默默的想，就算是为了这些超棒的座位，球场用我的名字命名也值了。_

走到第一排，他侧身移动到7号座位前，然后停住，当他意识到是谁坐在8号之后，下巴就掉了下来。

"他妈的没门。"Harry说。

"Potter？"Draco Malfoy站起来，看上去就像Harry一样的出离愤怒。"别告诉我这是你的地儿。"

"是的，它是。"Harry紧咬牙关的说。"但是我要去换一个了。"

他四下看看包厢，寻找着无人预订的座位，但是除了最后一排有一个空位以外其他的全部都有人了，而且一大桶爆米花坐在上面就表明那里也有人了。

"见鬼。"Harry骂道。他又看了Malfoy一眼，他正坐的好好的看着球场，双臂交叠。Malfoy穿着一件完美无缺的黑衬衫，外面套了一件深灰色带毛边的羊绒外套。一条淡蓝色的开司米围巾围在他的脖子上，这是唯一能表明他所支持的球队的信息了。

Harry突然想起来他还有最后一根稻草。

"别让其他人占了我的座位。"Harry咬着牙说。

Malfoy一声冷笑作为答复。

小声的诅咒着，Harry迅速回到楼梯那里，离开了包厢急速走下走廊。他又上了一小节楼梯，向左拐进了Ginny的办公室。他敲了一下门，然后没等里面的回应就直接打开门冲了进去。

Ginny坐在办公室的正中间，带着一个魔法控制的耳机，手里举着一个本子，吼着一个男人。

"你说黄蜂队对他们更衣室不满意是什么意思？"Ginny吼叫。

Harry想知道她是在向另一个人咆哮还是向耳机那边的人，但是接下来那个人，穿着一件背后纹有'球场工作人员'字样的黑衬衣的男人，回答了。

"他们说他们的合同上写了每一个球员都有一个淋浴间，但是我们少一个。"疲惫的男人说。

Ginny闭上眼睛深呼吸，"哦，搞什么名堂。他妈的。"她咕哝着。

"去找Bolton告诉他。这是他的工作去处理这些。"她说。

那个人转身，冲Harry点点头，然后走了。Ginny看了Harry一眼然后伸出一根手指，示意他等一下。她按下耳机上的一个按钮然后说。

"部长来了吗？好的…很好。终于，有正常运转的。好了，Harry，你想要什么？"

"我想换个座位。"Harry说。

"不行。"

"但是…Malfoy…在我旁边…求你了。"Harry辨称。

"Harry。"Ginny用一种冷静但死板的声调说，"在开赛前的15分钟里我有55亿件事情要做。我不在乎是Malfoy还是Voldemort还是他妈的巨乌贼坐在你身边。你要做的就是返回你的座位享受比赛。"

"听着，我也对此很不满，但是我真的很起到这场比赛，而且我想让任何事毁了它。所以…我们别说话就好了。"Harry说。

"谁说我想跟你说话了，Potter？"Malfoy慢吞吞的说。

Harry怒视着他，"你怎么就这么混蛋？"

"夸张说法？"

Harry盯着他对面的大屏幕，上面正放着火弩箭500的广告，从而从他想要诅咒Malfoy的念头里转移注意力。

Draco交叉双腿快速浏览着他的流程表。他另外一边的那个男人令人作呕的喷着鼻息，Draco看着他。

"荒谬，不是吗？麻瓜们是怎么想出这个的，我不知道。"那个人打着手势指向大屏幕评论道。

屏幕上闪烁着大大的粉色单词'kiss-cam'，一对儿穿着黄黑色黄蜂队运动衫的情侣正在接吻。Draco扫视着球场然后发现一架亮粉色摄像机挂在球场对面的半空中。他礼貌的对那人笑了一下。

"是的。荒谬。"

背地里，他觉得这个主意相当有趣。

"我觉得这个好主意。"Harry说。

"当然了，这是你女朋友的主意。"Draco暗暗嘲讽道。

"她不是我的女朋友，而且这也不关你的事。"Harry还击。

Draco翻翻眼睛又回去看流程表了。

很快比赛开始了，Harry太专心于看比赛了根本没工夫搭理Malfoy。这就跟每个人预期中的一样好。追球手们以惊人的速度来回飞着，十分快速的传着鬼飞球以至于手都看不清楚。击球手似乎无所不在，阻止游走球靠近他们的队伍。在所有这些的中间是两个找球手，在其他队员与球中间来回穿梭，寻找金飞贼。比分旗鼓相当，然后飞箭队的找球手被鬼飞球撞了一下头。

"不-！"Harry大喊，在那个找球手坠向地面时从座位上跳起来。

在他旁边，Malfoy也发出了类似的愤怒的声音，就跟占现场人数一半的穿蓝色衣服的观众一样。Harry，坐在座位的边缘，绝望的看着两个飞箭队追球手在找球手落地前抓住了他。叫了一个暂停后，失去意识的找球手被抬在担架上带走了。

"犯规！犯规！黄蜂队的找球手故意把他引向那个鬼飞球的！"有人在Harry后面大喊。

"他妈的，现在他们没机会赢了。"Malfoy咕哝着。

"别那样说，还有时间呢。"Harry说，眼睛盯着裁判，他正在跟黄蜂队找球手争论着。

"就这一次，我希望你是对的，Potter。"Draco说，给了Harry一个扭曲的笑容，"我出200加隆赌飞箭队赢。"

Harry叹口气，"我要戴着那顶嗡嗡叫的帽子回家了。"

Draco的眉毛困惑的抬起来。Harry陷进了座位里，他心不在焉的把视线落在了对面的大屏幕上，上面的"暂停"字样刚刚消失，然后"kiss-cam！"就浮现出来了。一对上了年纪的夫妻正在嘈杂的掌声中接吻。

Harry还在想着刚才的比赛，并且祈祷飞箭队的替补找球手技巧丰富，然后他听到一个低低的声音"操"还有旁边有人顶了他一肘子。

"哦，Malfoy，你有毛病？"Harry嘀咕着，一边揉着被顶到的侧面一边瞪着Malfoy。

Draco被钉在座位上浑身僵硬，他脸上的表情混杂着恐惧和震惊。Harry顺着他的视线来到了华丽的大屏幕前…然后发现他的图像被一台亮粉色的摄像机锁定。除此之外，他看到他和Malfoy脸上挂着一样的表情，坐在"kiss-cam"大字下。

"什么？"Harry大喊，"不，不，我们不是情侣！"他激烈的摆着手同时还摇着头。【F：哈哈~但你们是CP啊~XDD】

全体观众都发出了欢呼声和色狼哨。

"他妈的！"Harry咒骂道，根本不在乎他是否被摄像机逮到，"Malfoy，一点小忙拜托？"

Draco看上去正在思考对策，他抱着胳膊威胁的盯着摄像机。Harry愤怒的看向Ginny办公室的方向，他知道她正在那边控制着摄像机。整个球场现在都在喊着"kiss！Kiss！"，观众都期待着他们的救世主跟他的宿敌调情。

Harry感到挫败。现在貌似只有一个解决方案了。

他转向Draco，小声说着"抱歉，Malfoy"，然后抓住Malfoy的衣领吻了他的唇。Draco的眼睛张大，接着他的手就滑了下来握住了Harry的腰。Harry闭上眼睛加深了这个吻，然后离开了。

_反正__Malfoy__也想杀了我，在死之前能得到一个美好的吻也值了，_他考虑着。

观众在Harry分开两人后仍旧欢呼着。他看向Draco然后耸耸肩，摄像机已经移开了。Draco意外的看起来并没有杀意，就像他期望中一样，但是更多的是震惊和…感动。

Harry重新坐回座位上，脸像要烧着一样，就这样的看完了比赛的剩余部分。

飞箭队赢了。

一周后…

Harry撕开信封，然后一封信掉在了他的餐桌上。

_普德米尔联队__VS__查德里火炮队 慈善比赛___

2003_年__11__月__29__日星期六___

Harry Potter _魁地奇球场___

VIP_一号包厢，__7__号座位_

Harry好奇的看着这张票然后把它转了过来，后面他看到一行手写上去的字。

**期待你的到来。****。**

END

注1：Kiss Cam—NBA的赛场上比赛之余的观众互动游戏。一直热度非凡，作为NBA的"接吻游戏"，当现场大屏幕对准观众席上的球迷时，一般相邻而坐的两人便会相互亲吻，此游戏一般都会找男女邻座的球迷表演。当然，凡事皆有例外，有时候摄影师也会捉弄一下男球迷。（以上摘自百度百科）【其实如果没有这个例外，又怎么会有JQ发生，这就是腐女子的幸福啊~】

注2：Omniculars—全效望远镜 可以回放画面、放慢动作，秀出战况分析的魔法望远镜。


End file.
